All Alone
by KateF1
Summary: Kaoru feels alone, but Hikaru doesn't know why. Can Hikaru help Kaoru understand that hes not alone? Or is Kaoru too hurt to listen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kaoru's P.O.V~<strong>

"Ow" I said as I woke up. Strange, usually I wake up comfortably. I rubbed my eyes, realizing where I was. I woke up propped up on a tree by a small trail leading to town. _How did I get here…?_ I looked around as if I was expecting to see someone. I didn't. My thoughts were clouded up from sleeping. My stomach growled. _I should probably get some food._ But where was he? As I started to gain my senses again, I started to remember last night.

**~Flashback to last night~**

Kaoru was sitting at his desk, like usual. He was doodling in his notebook. He was deep in though when Hikaru burst into the room with joy.

"Hika, what happened?" Kaoru asked. He couldn't imagine why he was so joyful.

Hikaru had a smile on his face. "Guess who just got together with Haruhi!" He said with delight.

Kaoru felt like he took a punch to the face. Hikaru has been becoming more individual and has began to forget that Kaoru was there.

"Oh, that's nice…" Kaoru trailed off. He was too shocked and upset to think properly. He fought back tears. He felt so alone. He glanced up at Hikaru, who was looking at him with questionable eyes.

"What's going on, little brother?" Hikaru asked while putting his arm on Kaoru.

"It's not important" Kaoru didn't have the heart to let Hikaru know that he was feeling this way. He just got a girlfriend, I can't do that to him. Kaoru cringed at his thoughts.

"It's important if you're upset about something." Hikaru said with care. Hikaru then thought about when this started. He was with Haruhi.

"Are you jealous?" Hikaru smirked and teased.

It hit him. He thought about all the times he chose Haruhi over him. All of those thoughts swirled around his head making him feel uneasy. He tried to say something but he couldn't. He was too angry. Kaoru looked down at his hand. It was shaking. Anger build up inside of him, along with sadness. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe I am jealous! Maybe I'm jealous about all those times you picked Haruhi over me!" He couldn't believe what he was saying to his older brother, but the words just flew out of him. "I feel so abandoned, Hikaru. Don't you see!? I though you cared about me!"

Those last words hit Hikaru like a bullet. He was about to say something, but he realized Kaoru had already left the room.

_I do care…_

**~End of flashback~**

I was starting to tear up because of the thoughts I was having. I shook it off and started walking down the trail, eventually getting to the town. I entered a small café, hoping to find something to my taste there. Before I ordered, I felt my back pocket. _My wallet….._ I had no money. _My phone is gone too…._ I couldn't contact anyone. I felt more alone than usual. I sat down at a table. I had a pounding headache.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! This is my first story. I hope you all like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, I already love writing fanfiction. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. (More coming soon) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Hikaru's P.O.V~<strong>

_Ugh._

That's all I could think of after Kaoru's breakdown. I had no idea what to do. My brother was hurting, but he also wanted a relationship. _Ugh._ How could this happen. Kaoru should have told me before I got together with Haruhi.

My eyes felt heavy. I needed sleep. I glanced over at the clock. _9:14 PM_. It wasn't that late, but I didn't get that much sleep last night. I came to my senses once I slapped myself. _Dang it Hikaru! Your brother is hurting and you're thinking about sleeping!? _Realizing what had happened, I banged my fist on the table. _Kaoru ran off…. Where did he go…? _

I started to panic. My little brother was somewhere out there and I let it happen. How stupid am I!

Grabbing my jacket, I ran off into the night, searching for my little brother. Since it was late, there weren't many people walking on the streets or in buildings, so I can't really ask if they have seen hi- My thoughts were cut off by the faint sound of thunder. It sounded like it was coming near us.

"Kaoru is afraid of storms!" I said under my breath. Thanks to my oblivious thinking, my brother is out there somewhere and a storm is coming.

**~Kaoru's P.O.V~**

I was listening to some music when I heard something much louder than what I was listening to. _Thunder….._ I froze, hoping that the storm would go the other way instead of here. I glanced at my watch. _9:46 PM_. Was this a mistake? Was it worth it to storm out? I've been gone for a day…

I sat up in the chair as I was still inside the café. It was very close to closing time. Where would I go? Where would I sleep? Where… am I?

I walked out of the café and looked around. Thankfully, I found a map of the area. _I'm a few miles away from home…_ That settles it. I'm walking home.

As I started walking, it started pouring down rain. _Great….._ I had no jacket. _C'mon Kaoru, man up. I can handle some rain.._

Oh how wrong I was.

**~Tamaki's P.O.V~ (Ohmahgosh hes in the story now!)**

I just got out of the shower when I heard my phone beep. I walked over and checked it.

From Hikaru:

"Tamaki, Kaoru and I got into a fight and hes no where to be seen. Help."

My eyes widened, just then, I got another text.

From Hikaru:

"He's been gone for a day. I'm scared."

I widened my eyes even more. The sound of thunder interrupted me. Just then I remember.

_Kaoru is afraid of storms._

I quickly got dressed and headed out to my car, and started it.

_With this rain, I have to be careful._

He pulled out of his driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GUYS I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! To show I am sorry, here is a longer chapter ;-; Enjoy!**

**(I DO NOT OWN OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>~3<strong>**rd**** person P.O.V~**

Tamaki got into his car and rushed to the Hitachiin mansion. As soon as he got there he was met by Hikaru at the door, who rushed him inside.

"What happened Hikaru?" asked Tamaki, having a curious expression on his face.

"Oh um… well… Haruhi and I got together, as you know, and I told Kaoru about it. Apparently he got jealous and angry. I don't know why though.." Explained Hikaru.

Tamaki looked at him, knowing what was going on.

"You know Hikaru, your brother cares about you a lot, but I don't think he feels that you care for him also… I've seen Kaoru look at you. He cares a lot about you. Do you feel the same way?"

Hikaru thought at those words. His eyes widened as it all became clear to him.

"Oh my gosh…. I've been thinking about Haruhi this entire time.. and Kaoru feels abandoned…" Hikaru trailed off.

Something caught Hikaru's eye. He glanced over at Kaoru's desk and saw his sketchbook wide open. Curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it he was over at the desk. There were numerous sketches of normal things, landscape, cartoons, and robots. The last one was what Hikaru payed attention to most. It was a sketch of Kaoru with a broken heart, with words that read "HikaruxHaruhi =("

"I hurt my brother…."

"TAMAKI GET IN THE CAR NOW! WE ARE GOING TO FIND KAORU!" Hikaru screamed.

"Okay but we need to be careful.. it looks like its going to rain." Tamaki said nervously.

The two hosts rushed to the car and started it. Tamaki was driving with Hikaru being the obnoxious backseat driver, but this was understandable since his brother was missing.

**~Kaoru's P.O.V~**

_C'mon Kaoru, a little rain never hurt you._

I was walking for what seemed like hours. But I could still see the lights of the town I was previously in. I looked at my watch. _11:47 PM._ My eyes burned and anxiety filled my body. All I wanted to do was die.

My thoughts were interrupted by the booming sound of thunder.

_Great….._

Rain was really coming down now. I could barely see where I was going. Lightning struck a tree somewhere because I could smell the faint smell of smoke. I began to run. I ran until I was almost passing out, but by then, I reached a hill that overlooked the city where I lived. It was truly beautiful. I sat down to catch my breath a bit but then I thought, this would be the perfect place to draw. I thought about drawing the entire city. After I finished my thoughts I continued down the hill. It was very steep so it was very hard to walk down. I was about halfway down the hill when I slipped. I rolled all the way to the bottom of the hill and that's when the pain started. Pain shot up my left leg and I screamed. But no one could hear me. I grabbed my leg in pain and called for help. No one. I crawled under a small tree to avoid some of the rain and called for help again. Nothing. I was all alone. No one could help me, no one could comfort me. My leg was starting to swell and it still hurt like crazy. _Help…._

**~Hikaru's P.O.V~**

Tamaki was driving so slow. All I could think of was my brother. All of my mistakes. All of his broken hearts that I caused.

"Drive faster! We need to find him!" I demanded.

"We can't go any faster! There's too much rain to see anything!" Tamaki said back.

Tears started to fall down my face. _Kaoru, where could you be…_

We searched all over town and we found nothing. I looked at the car clock. _12:15 AM._ My eyes still burned. I haven't slept for 2 days, but I wasn't going to fall asleep while looking for my brother.

"Tamaki, maybe we should search out of town…" I suggested weakly.

"Alright. Let's go down that road." He motioned toward a small road leading towards a hill going out of town.

My vision was going a bit blurry. Down the road all I could see were trees. Trees, plants, power lines, Kaoru, fie- WAIT KAORU?!

"STOP THE CAR! NOW!" I screamed

Tamaki slammed on the breaks and Hikaru jumped out before it even stopped.

"KAORUUUU!" I ran towards him at full speed.

"H-Hika?" Kaoru said a bit weakly.

He was clutching his leg.

"KAOOOO! What happened to your leg?!" I rushed over to his side and looked at his face. He was in pain.

"Oh, I fell down the hill.."

Tamaki stepped out of the car and rushed over to us. After explaining what happened, he picked up Kaoru and took him to the car.

**~3****rd**** Person P.O.V~**

The clock now read 2:56 AM. The three boys headed back to the Hitachiin mansion and helped Kaoru inside. Tamaki stayed overnight to make sure the twins were alright. Tamaki was the first to fall asleep. This left the twins able to talk.

"Kao… I'm sorry…" Hikaru started. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for paying attention to Haruhi rather than you… I'm sorry…."

"I forgive you, Hika.." Kaoru snuggled into Hikaru. Soon Kaoru was fast asleep and this left Hikaru awake. Hikaru looked up at the ceiling. Soon, he was asleep too.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wake up!" Tamaki was jumping on their bed like it was Christmas.<p>

"Tamaki… Stahp" Hikaru said tiredly.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru's leg, it was red and swollen. Hikaru grabbed his phone and called Kyoya.

"_Hello?"_ Kyoya answered.

"Hey Kyoya. Koaru hurt his leg last night. Can you come take a look at it before we decide to take him to the hospital?"

"_Sure. I'll be there in about a half hour. See you then." _He hung up.

"Kyoya is coming by in a half hour to look at your leg, Kao. Get dressed and we should eat breakfast too. Tamaki, you can stay if you want" Hikaru announced.

They all got dressed in day clothes and went into the dining room. They ate eggs and sausage. They had a nice conversation, but then Kaoru started to show he was in pain again. And at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Hikaru. Hikaru went over to the door and greeted Kyoya.

"Good morning Kyoya." Said Hikaru.

"Hello Hikaru." Kyoya replied stepping inside. They walked over to the dining room where they saw Kaoru smiling through the pain.

"Hello Kaoru, how is your leg doing?" asked Kyoya.

"Its doing *Ow* okay…" Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru and Kyoya helped Kaoru out of his seat and helped him to the living room. They set him down and Kyoya began looking at his leg to see what the damage was. Kyoya frowned.

"How did this happen Kaoru?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, I fell down a hill…" Kaoru replied.

"Ah, I see. Your leg is broken. I will schedule you to get a cast on it as soon as possible." Kyoya pulled out his phone and called his families hospital. After a short conversation about it, he hung up. "They can fit you in right now. I will give you guys a ride there."

"Thanks Kyoya" Hikaru said and smiled, knowing that his brother was going to get better. They all got into Kyoya's car and the driver was instructed where to go. The car ride was short, but silent. Kaoru let out a few whimpers in pain. They soon arrived at the hospital where Kyoya and Hikaru assisted Kaoru. Tamaki trailed behind.

"I'll go check you in Kaoru." Kyoya said walking to the front desk.

Kaoru had a few uncertain looks on his face. He has never broken a bone in his life, while Hikaru has broken a few.

"Don't worry Kao, It's not scary at all. They just put a cast on and that's all."

"Okay Hika…"

Kyoya walked back over and within a few minutes, the nurse came to get them.

"Kaoru Hitachiin?" The nurse asked.

Kaoru and Hikaru stood up and looked at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"We are going to stay here Hikaru, you go with your brother." Kyoya stated.

"Alright."

The twins and the nurse made their way to the cast room. Kaoru was led to a small table where he sat. The doctor came and asked him what color cast he wanted.

"Blue please!" Kaoru said excitedly.

Hikaru laughed a little at his brothers enthusiasm. The doctor came and put the cast on his leg, while Hikaru talked to Kaoru. Before they knew it, it was done. Kaoru was given a set of crutches which took a while to get used to. But as soon as he got used to them, he was a pro at them. They got back to the waiting room where Kyoya and Tamaki were waiting for them. Kyoya was holding a small cup of water and two pills.

"Here Kaoru, pain killers to help with your leg." Kyoya handed the pills and cup to Kaoru. Kaoru took the pills and followed everyone back to the car. The drive was the same, except Hikaru and Kaoru were talking. The twins got dropped off and Kyoya took tamaki home.

"Hika? Can you help me get up the stairs?"

"Sure thing Kao"

They went back to their bedroom and Hikaru instantly grabbed a sharpie, and signed the cast. It read _"Koaru, the best brother ever."_ And he drew a heart around it. Kaoru smiled, then hugged Hikaru.

"I love you Hika."

"I love you too Koa."


End file.
